Noctis Has A Bad Dream
by givemeyourpoison
Summary: Uh, Noctis wakes up in the night after having a bad dream and goes to find Prompto! :) Noctis is a little ooc here, sorry about that o.e Rated M to be safe? Idk, enjoy! Reviews and stuffs are welcome n.n


_The blood was running from his eye sockets and dripping off his cheeks to the floor. That smile, was not a smile, it was more a sneer as he stood there. Watching, but how? The eyes weren't even there but, he's watching.. You look at him, and you know, you're going to die. Soon. There's no weapons on him. Only his hands. You're sat, looking up at him and all your fears are pouring into your mind. He's stepping closer and closer, until he suddenly lunges at you. And teeth sharper than knives appear as his mouth open and he goes for your heart.. _

Noctis gasped and rolled over, his body jerking awake, his arms snapping out in different directions, one grabbed at the sword beside his bed and the other attempted to lock a grip on the throat of the non-existent thing, that moments before, had been standing in the dark beside his bed. Sitting up he looked around the room and groaned, the sword falling down on the pillow beside him. A dream. Just a dream. His jagged breathing filled the room as he rubbed at his chest trying to calm down. Black hair covered his eyes and stuck to his face, as his head dropped down; bringing his hand up he ran his fingers through his hair and slowly stood up off the bed. Opening his door he slipped out in the cool corridor, thanking the coldness the worked its way over his clammy body as he slowly made his way along to the stairs, and up them. Stopping outside a room he hesitated with a hand on the door handle. Should he knock? Banging his knuckles on the door he waited till he heard a grunt and opened it, stepping inside. Prompto was led across the bed, his blonde hair messier then normal and his eyes shut. Padding across the room he whispered; "Are..are you awake?" Slowly Prompto rolled over and sat up slightly, rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, what's wrong Noct?"

Suddenly, Noctis felt silly. He'd woken his friend up, for a dream. A silly dream. He was a Prince that's purpose was to defend and protect his kingdom and here he was, freaked out over a dream. Sighing he stood looking down at Prompto and wriggled his toes nervously into the carpet, dropping his gaze to watch them as he mumbled;

"I, had a bad dream.."

Surprise flickered across Prompto's face as he watched Noctis. Wrapping his fingers around Noctis's wrist, he pulled him gently down onto the bed with him, and folded his small frame up into his arms.

"I got you."

Noctis's nuzzled his face into Prompto's chest and listened to his steady breathing, managing to slow down his own fast breathing as he did. Sighing contently Noctis's smiled as he relaxed under the fingers that were now gently stroking up and down his spine. He knew Prompto would have calmed him. Normally, it was about worse things than a simple bad dream. Ever since the two had met they'd instantly become close, friends through school and still to this day. Prompto had always been there when he needed him and Noctis was thankful for his friendship. Noctis had never felt the chance to feel his normal shyness when they'd meant, and this was mostly down to Prompto's severe lack of personal space boundaries and his constant over excited jumping on Noctis. Grinning at the thought Noctis glanced up at the other. Prompto was slowly falling back asleep, his breathing slowing as he did.

"Prompt? Can I stay here tonight? If that's okay.."

Shifting in the bed, Noctis had to hold back the urge to squeak as Prompto led them back on the pillows and pulled the covers up over them, nuzzling his face into Noctis's hair he mumbled; "I assumed you would." Silence fell between them, and Noctis kept watching Prompto. Resisting the urge to kiss him, and stop his sleep yet again, he moved his face, burying it into the pillow and clung onto his friend. Prompto's fingers started stroking over the hair at the back of Noctis's head, planting a small kiss on his temple. It was silent for a moment, and Noctis assumed that Prompto was asleep again until he spoke softly, stroking his thumb over the back of Noctis's neck as he did.

"You're never going to sleep with your face buried in the pillow. You'll suffocate."

Noctis chuckled quietly and turned his face to look at Prompto, meeting his watching eyes.

"Its quite warm though.." Prompto rolled his eyes, tickling his fingers up Noctis's sides he continued to watch him.

"Whatever you say..Noctis" Noctis shivered a little as Prompto practically purred his name into his ear, holding him closer still. They looked at each other and made eye contact again, wriggling himself over onto his back, he moved in closer to the blonde, and slowly leaned up to press his lips against the waiting ones, kissing him slowly. Automatically Prompto leaned over and kissed him back, mumbling on his lips; "Are you stalling going back to sleep?"

"Maybe, but this is a pretty good way to stall."

Prompto laughed and kissed him deeper this time making a small noise of agreement in his throat, as Noctis tangled his fingers in his hair and tugged him closer. Staying locked together Prompto ran his hands down Noctis's sides and hugged his waist in closer, pressing their bodies together. They broke apart, (a little to soon for both) and looked at each other, smiling softly as they did. Prompto could tell as he looked over Noctis's face that he wouldn't sleep. Prompto hmm'd out loud as a sudden idea popped into his head. The blonde leaned in and brushed his lips over Noctis's neck, murmuring "If you won't sleep, I'll have to wear you out.."

A small gasp escaped Noctis's lips as Prompto pushed his night time shirt up out his way and started to plant little, feather light kisses down his chest until he reached the hem of his pants which he swiftly pulled down and off. Noctis's squirmed around and lifted his head to watch him with half lidded eyes as he brushed his lips teasingly over his tip. "Nng..sto-p teasing me!" Laughing, Prompto mumbled inaudibly before taking him in his mouth and down his throat. Noctis bucked his hips up with a moan and fell back onto his pillows, grabbing onto the soft blonde hair in front of him he tugged at it, letting his head roll back as his breathing became more uneven. His eyes closed as Prompto started to bob his head and swirl his tongue over him and his moans got louder

"Pro-mpto" He choked out the others name masked with a moan as he felt himself being deep throated. Prompto lightly grazed his teeth over as he started to bob his head again, glancing up at Noctis's squirming form he smirked before humming around the other. The room was filled with Noctis's groans and gasps as he began to draw closer to his end. With one last loud moan and a gasp of his name, Noctis released into Prompto's mouth and groaned low in his throat as the other swallowed around him. The blonde pulled back and licked over his lip as he pulled Noctis's sleep pants back up and grinned at him.

"Nice moans, I hope your father didn't hear and think you've snuck the kitchen maid into your bedroom."

Noctis smirked and sleepy hit his leg against Prompto's side; "Shut up" He sat up and wrapped his arms around the others neck and kissed him deeply. "I think your plan to wear me out worked, but I need to fix you first.." Prompto rolled his eyes and grinned at him. "That was not part of my plan, now sleep."

Noctis groaned and started tugging at Prompto's pants "But its not fair.."

Prompto rolled his eyes and pushed Noctis's back down onto his pillows and pecked his lips again; "Don't worry. Now, sleep, or I won't cuddle you." Noctis closed his eyes and made over exaggerated sleeping noises in Prompto's chest, causing the other to laugh and shake his head. Cuddling him close he pressed another kiss to Noctis's lips. Watching as the other slowly fell asleep with his head resting on his chest, Prompto was glad that Noctis had come to him. He only wished that the reason he had done was a better one than a bad dream, but as he watched Noctis sleep peacefully, he knew he was better, and all signs of the dream were gone. Settling down further on his pillows, Prompto buried his face back into Noctis hair, and joined him in sleeping.


End file.
